Miracle
by Jyoti
Summary: She wasn't sure if it was because it was Christmas Eve, or if it was the sparkle in her daughter's eyes that made her think otherwise, but she noticed that Grace had never looked more in love.


**Author's Note: **I'll admit, I'm not really a big fan of the later season Jack and Grace but I was struck with an idea and I just couldn't get it out of my mind. This is kind of based on the scene with Grace and Jack in the hospital on S5Episode 12 but of course I'm adding my own stuff in it and changing a lot. I didn't actually get to see the entire episode, my computer kept messing up.

**Miracle**

"….But the angel said to her, do not be afraid, Mary you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus," the blonde haired girl read to Jack as he lay in the hospital bed, not moving.

Rev. Stone had always let her read that passage during Christmas Eve and even as a little girl she loved it. It calmed her down so she figured, why not it read to Jack? She was secretly hoping that the Lord's words would be like magic, and he would suddenly wake up. When she was unable to read anymore, she closed the book, and let the silent tears fall down her eyes.

Her mother watched her daughter quietly from the background and she let a tear slip from her eye as well. She had always liked Jack as a person, and thought that he didn't deserve to be beaten, but she had never seen Grace look at Jack the way she did, and in all honesty, she never really pictured Jack and Grace lasting. He was a great starter boyfriend, but he seemed like a pig, who constantly wanted sex from Grace. She wanted her daughter to be with someone who was mature and who stayed faithful in the Lord, and although Jack said he was a Christian, it became apparent later on in the relationship that he wasn't as God fearing as he should have been. She didn't know what to think of her daughter's relationship, and often times she thought that it was foolish of Grace to be with him, but she let her do her own thing, knowing that Grace had to make mistakes on her own, and she had made plenty. But today felt different, she didn't know if it was Christmas Eve or the sparkle she caught in her daughter's eye that made a difference, but Grace had never looked more in love.

Grace stared at Jack for a long time, studying his face and memorizing every part of his bruised body. Their relationship had always been on and off, and she had always said that she loved whoever she was in a relationship with, but as she looked at Jack, she felt like she was seeing him in the light for the first time. And in her heart she muttered, _"I love you Jack, I really do."_

She knew that all those times she was with him probably weren't the best decisions, but she couldn't help the way she felt about him. She had tried going out with different guys, she even tried staying single, but she always came back to him, and it was because she really did love him, even with all his flaws. And he loved her, even with her flaws.

She flipped through the pages of her pink Bible when she found herself stopping at Corinthians. She ran her fingers through the page before reading the passage, _"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."_ She smiled at it as she read it aloud and looked at Jack.

Her mother came through the door and softly touched her shoulder, forcing Grace to stare up at her with her shinning eyes.

"Honey, it's close to midnight and all your friends are gone…and I know you want to stay here in case Jack uh, wakes up but we have to get going honey," she said in a soft tone, and Grace let out a sigh, "But he will wake up won't he?"

But she didn't say anything, because she wasn't sure herself.

"Could you just give me a minute? I'll be out by then," she said, grabbing onto Jack's hand again. Her mother nodded, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be waiting outside, but make it quick ok? George is with Tom and Jacob and who knows what they're doing," she said.

When she left the room Grace turned and looked at Jack again, and for the first time in a while, she really prayed, not just a quick prayer that she had memorized from the time she was a little girl, and certainly not a prayer to try and make herself forget about all the silly and senseless things she had done in the past. She prayed to the Lord with such honesty that it was overwhelming. When she finished her prayer, the Lord looked down at her and saw her sadness, and did not forget her. As she got up to leave she felt Jack's hand move, and her heart leaped, "Jack?! Jack!"

A second later his hand twitched again, and his eyes fluttered open, but he was still very weak. Grace was overwhelmed with happiness as she flew her hands over Jack's bruised body and kissed him, "Jack! You're alive! I knew that you would make it."

When she called her mom, she too was excited and happy that Jack was alive.

"And just in time for Christmas," she smiled, staring at the clock that said 12:01.


End file.
